


Seventeen

by ManicEuphoric



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Highschool AU, Holiday Exchange 2019, Nerd Ava, Track Star Sara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManicEuphoric/pseuds/ManicEuphoric
Summary: Sara and Ava both have a crush on each other  but are too nervous to say it. The Legends make a "gift exchange." To push them together
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54
Collections: Avalance 4ever 2019 holiday exchange





	Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zeered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeered/gifts).



Sara knew she had to do this, she was made for this. Her brain now tuned out the screams and cheers of the crowd on the bleachers. Her parents and sister looked at her intently, waiting for the starting shot to be fired. She took a deep breath and heard the familiar “BANG!” sound. Her body was ahead of her as she used all the force in her legs, pushing off the ground and running as fast as she could. As she hit the familiar track with the wind blowing in her face, the finish line came in sight. 

All she could think of was “I’m beating this record.”. She had worked all year to beat Barry Allen’s record on the 200M Sprint. That smug idiot called himself “The fastest man alive” just because he held the current record of 30.4 seconds. Sara was going to beat that, she needed to.

Her mind swirled with thoughts as she finally crossed the finish line, looking over at the timer she felt like she was going to explode. 29.47 seconds. Holy. Fucking. Shit. She did it.

Looking over at the bleachers Laurel, Quentin and Dinah were cheering her on. More accurately, freaking out. She had beaten every record in the school by at least a full second. But her attention didn’t linger on her family, no it was on the most beautiful girl she had ever laid her eyes upon. A bookworm by the name of Ava Sharpe, softly cheering her on with the most adorable smile Sara had ever seen. Unlike her parents, Ava wasn’t screaming at her like an animal getting to eat after a week. No she was just happy to be there, and so was Sara.

**2 Weeks later, December 15th**

“And you only did this in our senior year because?” Sara inquired, looking skeptically at Ray. He and Gary Green worked on the Student Council, who for some reason wanted to do a Christmas gift exchange. Sara found it a little stupid, but also fun to guess what she would get.

Both boys looked visibly nervous under her iron gaze “No reason! We just thought it’d be fun!” Gary blurted out, to which Sara just rolled her eyes “Fine, I’ll get her a book or something. She’s always in the library anyway.” She sounded way more disappointed than she intended to.

When Sara arrived at the library she saw Ava reading one of those cheesy romance novels. The kind Mona would read, which was a surprise to her. As she walked up to Ava with a neatly wrapped up photobook of them. She even put in a note with her phone number. Sara heard her sigh softly “Why is she so scary…?” Ava mumbled

“I don’t know if you’re talking about me, but it sounds like you need to make a move.” The shorter girl said with a wink as she handed Ava the book.

Ava gasped when she heard Sara “Oh my god! How much did you hear?! How long have you been standing there?!” She blurted out

“Relax, I just got here. I got you a gift.” Sara giggled a little and sat down next to her crush

“Did Gary put you up to this?” Ava asked while she unwrapped her gift 

“Yeah, but I also wanted to get an excuse to be with you.” Sara said with a smile.

“You do?” Ava raised a brow, looking through all of the pictures in the book. “Sara… This is amazing.” She spoke with a smile

“When you get to the final page, you’ll get something even better.” The athlete winked as she saw Ava browse the pictures 

As Ava reached the final page, all she could see was a piece of paper with a phone number and “Call me” 

“You’re confusing, Lance.” She laughed and saved the number into her phone. 

Sara shrugged “Where’s the fun in being obvious? Besides, you didn’t really seem into me.” 

“Because I’m a useless lesbian? Yeah no, totally into you.” Ava replied with a small chuckle 

“You are, but I have one more surprise for you.” Sara bit her lip “Dinner at my place? My dad and I make a mean steak.” 

“Of course you Goober! I’d love to be with you, and meeting your family sounds great.” The taller girl answered and moved in to kiss her now girlfriend

Sara instantly kissed back. She had wanted this since the day they met. She couldn’t even believe this was happening. 

Ava’s lips were so soft, they wrapped around her’s while Ava let her hands rub circles on her girlfriend’s back.

As Sara pulled back she blushed softly “I love you Aves, and happy holidays.” 

“Love you too Lance, happy holidays.” Ava replied with a huge grin filling her face


End file.
